FIRST TIME
by Kristi.whitlock
Summary: first fan fic.one shot. nessie tells jake she loves him for the first time. read and review! come on you know ya wanna read it !


A/N heyyyy its here. Now I must warn you this is my first fan fic and writing. Leave reviews to let me know what to fix in my writing please!

(RPOV)

Ever since I can remember Jake has been there for me. He helped me learn basic facts about a normal childhood. I needed help since my childhood was rushed and hidden from the world. Of course I had my family, both of them, but at times they become so suffocating. My families are completely opposite. Hot and cold, tan and pale, werewolf and vampire.

I am now 18 years of age. When I was 15 years old I stopped growing completely. I have always had Jake as my best friend. I could be myself around him and he could do the same around me. At 13 my feelings for him began to change, but I was confused on how. It took two years to stop denying myself and to admit I was falling for my best friend. Well, I fell and now i'm in I've. I've experience love from my family and friends. This love, however, was fully consuming and I adored it, sometimes. It turns out i'm a blusher around Jake. Every time we talk I end up blushing . Jake loves it though, because no matter how hard they try I can not do it for anyone else.

So anyway before I get to carried away from the topic. I decided I am going to tell him. I, Nessie Cullen, and going to tell Jacob Black that I am in love with him. God help me!

So, here I am walking to First beach with Jacob. The sun is setting so the scene is beautiful. The sky is filled with the colors of pink, blue, white, purple and bits of orange, an artists dream. The cliffs look deathly but to those who know are filled with adrenalin and chance. He stopped a few feet in front of me.

"Jacob." The name came out with ease. The fear, anxiety, and caution was laced in my voice.

"what is it Nessie? What's wrong?"

Fear was in his eyes and I couldn't help but feel guilty. 3 words. 3 simple words. Why is it do hard to say them? I try to take the spontaneous approach and just say it but only a sound came out. "Jakie, can we talk?" I used his old nickname I came up with as a small child. He nodded and sat down on the sand cross legged right by the sea. I sat beside him putting my toes in the water. I buried my toes inside the wet sand.

" I don't know why this is so hard to say. I mean you're my best friend. You know everything bad and great about me. People do this every day. I mean." "Nessie." Jake looked sadly at me at this point I had tears in my eyes threatening to spill over. This was not going how I wished it would. "Jakie, I don't want to do this anymore. I want to be more than friends. I will take friendship if that is all you have to offer. I love you. No scratch that i'm in love with you. I need you to be mine and only mine." the whole time I was talking tears were flowing down my face and I was making hand gestures. The tears were from relief though. I had the world not only off my shoulder but my heart too. I looked over and saw Jake with a smile that spred across his face. His eyes were shining with happiness.

"Did-o" he chuckled. Did-o? seriously? I smacked his shoulder. "Did-o? you idiot. I just mad an admition of my heart and all you have to say is fucking did-o!" I screamed at him. I tried to stand up to march away, but midway up he gently grabbed my arm and pulled me back down. I looked at him ready to scream at him again but the look on his face stopped me

A serious look on his tan face. The grin now small but still happy. He whispered his answer. "I love you. You are my world. I need you to. And I am yours just as you are mine." he leaned in and game a simple peck on the lips that said all that me couldn't. so, I did what any sane girl would do, I attacked him. I kissed him in a way I have dreamed of. When I pulled away I grinned. " now you get to tell my father that your mine." his whole face dropped while I laughed. That is a scene I will just have to see!

A/N I hope it was ok. Review!


End file.
